User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/Legend of Sir Daniel: Chapter Three
''Chapter Three: The Bard and his Wife '' o farther did the pair go than but a week along the way to the Obsidian Citadel then they came across a sight most peculiar: A man, walking about with an instrument, with a young lady. Now, this is not so peculiar by itself, but this road was not traveled often, and when it was it was traveled by horse. Seeing a person walking was most peculiar. Sir Daniel heeled his horse and Solomon did the same. “What purpose have you for walking this long road, sir?” Sir Daniel inquired. “I am Alexander, a humble bard, specialized with singing. This is my wife, Michelle. We are far too poor to afford for ourselves a horse, but we must reach the next town in order to acquire supplies for our continued tour.” “I see; perhaps you would go to our rears; in that direction lays the castle of King Isaiah. Tell them that Sir Daniel and Solomon met you along the way and sent you for supplies.” “You hold sway with a king? Who are you, strangers?” “I am Sir Daniel, I am engaged to the King’s daughter, Princess Christina. This is Solomon, the King’s vizier and my aid along this quest.” “I see; may I ask the purpose of this quest?” “To rescue my fiancée; she has been kidnapped, you see, and we are travelling to bring her home before the 17th of May next year.” “Why before then? Does some dark deadline hang over you?” “Yes; if we fail to rescue her before the 17th of May, she will betrothed to the Dark King Lucas, and by right of succession, this kingdom will be his.” “Oh, dear, that is a fate most dark. But you know, that all seems like a lot of hard work. Why not take those horses of yours and come with me and my wife on tour? See the world, and leave this doomed kingdom behind?” “You’re asking me to leave my bride and my people behind?” “Sir Daniel, a bride and people are good and all, but they’re a terrible burden on the soul when you’ve friends like me and my wife. We do make a good pair, you see. As bards, we are most entertaining and friends most loyal and dear.” “Sir Daniel, don’t do this! You cannot be thinking of joining these vagrants!” Solomon interjected. “His offer is tempting…” “Sir Daniel!” Solomon looked at Sir Daniel, and then at the bard. He noticed something about the bard; an aura, of sorts… Of course! Some bards were like wizards that funneled magic through songs and stories! This bard must be using some kind of compulsion magic to sway Sir Daniel away! Solomon took his staff from its sheath on his back, and channeled a dispelling spell. The aura was wiped away like a cloud is wiped by wind. Sir Daniel looked at Solomon with renewed focus. “Solomon! You’ve lifted a haze my mind; but what was that?” “This bard was using word magic to compel you to join him!” Alexander seemed vastly concerned, and his wife grabbed his arm. Sir Daniel grimaced. “How dare you! The both of you! Leave my sight, and forget about trespassing into King Isaiah’s castle! Be gone!” Running as fast as they could, the bard and his wife ran towards King Isaiah’s castle, still hoping for refuge. “Sly bastard… he almost lured me away with promise of entertainment and companionship…” Sir Daniel growled. “Sir Daniel, let this be a lesson to you: Friends and companions are good where they are, but they should never be valued above love. Should you ever be tempted away like that, remember that love trumps friendship. Keep your friends close, but your loved one closest.” Solomon advised, with the wisdom of an ancient wizard behind his young voice. “There is good wisdom in your words, Solomon. Thank you for the advice.” Sir Daniel replied. “It is of no problem to me. Come, though. We’re still on a time limit.” Solomon pressed. Category:Blog posts